


Any Other Name (Перевод)

by Silence00



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Best Friends, Blood, Broken Bones, Bruises, Childhood Friends, Concussions, Cooking, Developing Relationship, Emotional Manipulation, Friends to Lovers, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Holding Hands, Insomnia, Jealousy, Knives, Living Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Masochism, Mutual Pining, Revenge, Sadism, Smoking, Snow, Strength Kink, Sushi, Translation, Underage Drinking, Violence, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24592687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silence00/pseuds/Silence00
Summary: "Злой взгляд скользит в сторону окна, через которое видны главные ворота на фоне золота заходящего солнца. Под влиянием открывшегося за стеклом вида парень немного расслабляется, а затем вновь хмурит брови, и спрашивает, так и не повернувшись обратно:— Не хочешь создать клуб?"Новая школа — это нечто большее, чем просто смена обстановки.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo & Orihara Izaya, Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Развлечение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Any Other Name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4917229) by [tastewithouttalent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastewithouttalent/pseuds/tastewithouttalent). 



Орихара Изая любит людей.

Ничего личного. Для «личного» он бы не поскупился на что-нибудь особенное, например, на веселье с лёгким оттенком снисходительности или, может быть, даже жаркую ненависть, которая, страстно обжигая, будет пробираться под кожу. Но он давно понял, что не стоит тратить время на близкие отношения, ведь они не дают ничего ценного взамен разочаровывающим попыткам их поддержать, даже повеселиться не выходит. К моменту поступления в среднюю школу он уже и не пытался строить дружбу с людьми, чьи интересы казались слишком ограниченными и скучными. Лучше сидеть в классе, позволяя болтовне десятков голосов одновременно окутывать его, как предпочесть красоту океана небольшому ручейку. Незачем пока сближаться с кем-либо, лучше переждать этот период отчаянных попыток найти друзей в начале учебного года, и дождаться всеобщего спокойствия, чтобы затем нарушить его. Пусть это займёт неделю, пусть даже месяц — Изая готов ждать, он сумеет набраться терпения ради потенциальных возможностей.

Он размышляет об этом, прогуливаясь по коридорам в конце первого учебного дня, и вслушивается в разговоры, придумывая сценарии взаимодействия с поиском возможных для себя преимуществ. Даже не поднимает глаза, увидев направляющиеся в его сторону туфли, и едва уворачивается от столкновения с второгодкой. Старшеклассники пока не входят в его планы — в первую очередь его интересуют одногодки, которых он уже почти изучил, а не те, кого ему ещё предстоит узнать. У него будет достаточно времени, чтобы изучить оставшуюся часть школьников, но только после того, как он «прочитает» людей, имеющих самое прямое отношение к его жизни.

— Эй.

Изая никак на это не реагирует. Он не знает ни одного старшеклассника, никто из них не будет к нему обращаться.

— Эй, — следует пауза, затем шаг по направлению к нему и, — _Эй_ , — такое резкое и громкое, что Изая всё же невольно поднимает взгляд.

На него свирепо уставился второгодка. Он немного выше Изаи и чуть шире в плечах. Изая видит, как у парня вздулись желваки от того, как сильно тот стиснул челюсти. Тёмные волосы, тёмные глаза — ничего особенного, за исключением нескрываемого раздражения, а также синяков и заживающих ссадин, покрывающих всю видимую часть кожи. Хулиган, значит. Что ж, в этом тоже нет ничего примечательного.

— Вы это мне? — Изая склоняет на бок голову в попытке разжечь искру гнева в глазах напротив. Он держит паузу в течение одного-двух ударов сердца, а затем, наконец, добавляет «сэмпай», будто не сразу заметил разницу в возрасте.

В ответ раздаётся шипение, парень ощеривается, его руки сжимаются в кулаки, кажется, что в тишине коридора вот-вот раздастся рычание, и Изая уже готовится к удару. Но затем злой взгляд скользит в сторону окна, через которое видны главные ворота на фоне золота заходящего солнца. Под влиянием открывшегося за стеклом вида парень немного расслабляется, а затем вновь хмурит брови, и спрашивает, так и не повернувшись обратно:

— Не хочешь создать клуб?

Изая изумлённо разглядывает его. При всех возможных сценариях, которые он мысленно перебрал, вопрос всё равно становится полной неожиданностью, и чтобы понять, чего от него хотят, ему требуется несколько секунд. Чужой взор вновь направлен на него, но гнев в этих глазах сменился смирением, и Изая начинает нервничать, когда до него доходит смысл слов.

— Это какая-то проверка? — спрашивает он, рассматривая ссадины на костяшках старшеклассника и пытаясь прикинуть, когда тот атакует и как быстро ему самому нужно будет двигаться, чтобы увернуться.

— Всё, что захочешь, — спокойно продолжает парень, его руки всё ещё расслаблены, — Биология, караоке, спорт.

— Вам нужна команда для бейсбола? Я, конечно, быстрый, но не смогу в одиночку играть за половину позиций.

Закатив глаза к потолку, он чувствует разочарование и одновременно удовлетворение от того, что всё это оказалось не тем, чего он ожидал изначально.

— Бейсбольная команда уже есть, — парень смотрит на Изаю, как на идиота, который не знает таких очевидных вещей, — Всё, что предложишь, мне просто нужен клуб, куда я мог бы вступить.

— И вы решили спросить об этом первого встречного первогодку? — скорее, утверждение, чем вопрос. Тот пожимает плечами и склоняет голову, якобы извиняясь, — Извините, сэмпай, но у меня есть дела поважнее, чем петь с вами энку*, — шаг назад, лёгкая усмешка, и он отходит, помахав рукой напоследок, — Удачно вам похитить для себя парочку друзей.

— _Стой_ , — слышится рычание, но Изая уже далеко, и не видит, как на лице парня расцветает гнев.

Сам он улыбается. Неловкие или нет, эти минуты были самым весёлым развлечением за весь день.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Энка — жанр японской песни (прим. перев.)


	2. Заинтригованный

Изая больше не вспоминал про того второгодку. Каким бы странным не вышел их разговор, это было лишь минутным помутнением, занявшим мысли паренька всего на пару кварталов по пути домой. К утру он и думать об этом забыл, и ничего не напоминало ему об этом случае в течение следующих нескольких дней. Просто ещё одно подтверждение того, что люди — невероятно интересные существа. Ещё одна капля в море наблюдений Изаи, у него нет причин и дальше думать об этом.

В пятницу причина появляется.

Изая идёт по коридору после занятий, взвешивая все плюсы и минусы покупки чего-нибудь более съедобного, чем рамен быстрого приготовления, которым он обычно питается. Помогает занять мысли, но не сильно интересно. И когда в коридоре слышится нарастающий гул, он останавливается и поднимает голову, чтобы узнать, что происходит.

Оказывается, там и смотреть особо не на что. Кучка школьников быстрыми шагами пересекает коридор — недостаточно испугавшиеся, чтобы пуститься наутёк, но всё же создающие шум. И все оглядываются назад, словно в поиске надвигающейся на них угрозы, которую Изая не видит.

— Эй, — парень окликает их, когда те подходят ближе. Они жмутся друг к другу, подстёгиваемые чувством опасности. Несколько пар широко раскрытых глаз одновременно окидывают его взглядом, словно единый организм. Им требуется секунда, чтобы услышать вопрос, и ещё одна, чтобы понять его, — В чём дело?

— Драка, — слишком многозначительно отвечает один из школьников, и Орихара не понимает, в чём подвох, — На заднем дворе.

— Звучит интересно, — Изая поднимает бровь. Конечно, драки не особо частое явление, но и у школы не _настолько_ белоснежная репутация, чтобы поднимать панику из-за мелочей. В конце концов, его же сюда как-то приняли.

Другой из их компании начинает яростно махать головой.

— Ты не понял, — произносит он, шагнув вперёд, — Там Шизуо. Находиться ближе, чем на километр, слишком опасно.

Изая прищуривается, пытаясь осмыслить его слова.

— Кто?

— Хейваджима Шизуо, — с трепетом протягивает первый, так, словно Изая просто не расслышал. Не дождавшись никакой реакции, он качает головой и машет в конец коридора, — Иди сам посмотри. Ты точно его вспомнишь, когда увидишь.

— Хорошо, — отвечает Орихара, но те уже уходят, мелькая в коридоре одним большим пятном цвета школьной формы, — Спасибо! — бросает он вслед со скептическим смешком, а затем направляется туда, откуда они пришли.

Изая не раз становился свидетелем драк. Сам он старается в них не участвовать — не то телосложение, да и его хилые ручки вряд ли могут представлять для кого-то опасность. С оружием, в идеале — острым ножом, было бы совсем другое дело, и драку он предпочёл бы быструю — элемент неожиданности никто не отменял. Долгий бой малоэффективен — всего лишь обмен синяками и ссадинами, пока у одного из противников не закончатся силы и не останется кто-то один, причём останется в таком состоянии, которое можно назвать победой только с натяжкой. Ему не такая победа нужна.

Зрелище, что открывается перед ним на заднем дворе — это не драка. Это _бойня_ : десятки тел, сбившихся в кучу, словно рой муравьёв, одолевающих одного стойкого кузнечика. Кто-то в школьной форме, но большинство одеты в кожанки и куртки с нашивками на спине. Изая узнаёт эмблему, по меньшей мере, одной из влиятельных городских банд, и замечает, что около половины нападающих вообще ни разу не школьники, судя по ширине их плеч и выдающемуся росту. Если этот Хейваджима Шизуо сейчас находится под ними, то ему очень повезёт выйти оттуда живым и, может быть, даже не сломать ни одной кости.

Вдруг возникает некое движение. Что-то вроде землетрясения, или какой-то силы, отталкивающей навалившиеся тела, подобно ударной волне, разбивающей всю эту кучу. Спустя мгновение толпа редеет, и Изае, наконец, открывается вид на происходящее, но ему требуется время, чтобы поверить в то, что он видит. Посреди всего этого хаоса стоит школьник — в таком же тёмном пиджаке, как и Орихара, только немного потрёпанном из-за драки. Выглядит он совершенно обычно, лишь немного старше и выше Изаи, но вот то, что он _делает_ , кажется невероятным даже для него, всегда такого открытого для принятия, казалось бы, невозможных вещей. В руках у парня смятый металлический столб, длина которого почти в два раза превышает его рост. Позади него сеть — остатки футбольных ворот, разобранных на части и послуживших своеобразным оружием. Так не должно быть, парень не может просто взять и держать этот столб в руках — по идее, нельзя даже удержать этот металлолом вертикально, он же тяжеленный, — но школьник преспокойно размахивает им, расталкивая нападающих. Это невозможно, это _ненормально_ , но так и есть — движения лёгкие, будто игнорирующие все законы физики и пределы возможностей человеческого тела.

Изая упирается рукой в стену, чтобы удержаться на внезапно ослабевших ногах. Человечество — это его игра, изученная вдоль и поперёк, абсолютно понятная, и он знает все правила, может предугадать каждый исход. И вот перед ним что-то новое, что-то, о чём он не знал, и, оказывается, так бывает. Потрясение такое, что дух захватывает, всё его тело пылает ярким пламенем любопытства, которого он не чувствовал уже давно.

Он ждёт конца драки, что наступает довольно быстро. Не имеют значения ни число нападающих, ни любые их усилия — отчаянные попытки победить, обречённые с самого начала. Они все падают, как костяшки домино, стелются, как игральные карты под дуновением ветра. И в один миг всё заканчивается, парень просто стоит среди тел и обломков металла и пытается отдышаться, его плечи так тяжело вздымаются, что это видно даже сквозь дверное стекло.

— Чем же они так тебя расстроили? — приближаясь, окликает его Изая с ехидцей в голосе. Темноволосый переводит на него хмурый взгляд. Орихара следит за металлическим столбом, всё ещё зажатым в руке парня, и пытается прикинуть, успеет ли увернуться. Он уже ни в чём не уверен. Эта мысль горячей дрожью пробегается по позвоночнику и заставляет его потратить целую секунду на то, чтобы вернуть себе голос.

— Или, может, насилие — твой любимый способ общения? — теперь, когда, Изая подошёл почти вплотную, он может рассмотреть парня поближе. Ничего примечательного, разве что струйка крови из пореза на лбу и ссадина в уголке рта. Но Изая узнаёт его и усмехается.

— _Ты_ , — выплёвывает недавний знакомый в равной степени гневно и удивлённо.

— Сказал бы сразу, что ты великий Хейваджима Шизуо, — произносит Изая, как будто бы ему это о чём-то сказало при первой встрече. Парень прищуривает глаза, его лоб морщится от нескрываемого раздражения — этого достаточно, чтобы подтвердить гипотезу Изаи о том, что «упущение» было совсем не случайным, — Или ты надеялся охмурить невинного первогодку, прежде чем он узнал бы, какой ты монстр?

Орихара открыто насмехался, ему хотелось увидеть гнев и ярость на этом лице, увидеть человеческий облик, столь отличающийся от привычного. Но он не ожидал, что тот вздрогнет и опустит глаза, что его плечи сокрушённо поникнут.

— Я не хотел использовать тебя, — отвечает Шизуо, отбрасывая в сторону столб. Тот издаёт звонкий стук при ударе о землю, и только то, что Изая был к этому готов, останавливает его от изумлённого возгласа, — Мне просто нужен клуб.

— Те, что здесь есть, недостаточно хороши для тебя? — Изая спрашивает в попытке поддразнить, потому что, внезапно, совершенно не представляет, как ему вести себя рядом с таким непредсказуемым человеком, — Или ты реально очень хочешь петь под караоке?

— Заткнись, — рычит парень, — Если ты не набираешь людей в клуб, уходи.

— Набираю, — ответ чёткий и громкий, его невозможно понять неправильно. Шизуо отстраняется, в замешательстве морщит лоб, но Изая снисходительно повторяет, — Я набираю людей в клуб, если ты, конечно, ещё не передумал.

— Что? — парень выглядит сбитым с толку, — _Почему_?

— Я недооценил тебя, — признаётся Изая, добавляя свою самую очаровательную и якобы искреннюю улыбку, которая, тем не менее, другим всегда казалась лживой, насколько бы честными ни были его слова, — Ты невероятно интересный, Шизу-чан.

Изая усмехается, в его глазах читается уж слишком сильное ликование, когда раздаётся:

— _Что-_ Не называй меня _-чан_ , я ведь даже _твоего имени_ не знаю.

— Орихара Изая, — тут же раздаётся в ответ, и Изая придвигается ближе, протягивая руку. Это происходит слишком неожиданно, и Шизуо неосознанно отступает на полшага, а затем бросает на протянутую ладонь такой взгляд, словно в ней зажата бомба, — Можешь называть меня Изаей, я не против.

— А ты _не можешь_ называть меня Шизу-чаном, — на рукопожатие отвечают, но с явным недовольством. Рука Шизуо тёплая, с огрубевшими мозолями на пальцах и кровью на костяшках. Изая немного крепче охватывает её и большим пальцем поглаживает кровавое пятно на чужой коже, — Я ведь твой сэмпай.

— Приношу свои глубочайшие извинения, — мягко отвечает Орихара, не отпуская руку Шизуо, — Пожалуйста, простите меня, Шизуо-сэмпай.

Это не особо помогло, что ясно читается в выражении лица «сэмпая». Но Изая всё равно растягивает губы в улыбке, балансируя на грани и пытаясь не сорваться в безудержный смех.

Кровь Шизуо всё ещё теплеет на кончиках его пальцев.


	3. Поддержка

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Тут появляется небольшая заминка с суффиксами и соответствующими обращениями. По идее, к -сэмпаю обращаются на "вы", но, как можно было увидеть в прошлой главе, Изаю не особенно волнуют приличия рядом с Шизуо. В английском такой проблемы нет, там все "you" (ты/вы/Вы). Поэтому я решила, что обращение на "вы" Изая будет использовать с лёгкой издёвкой, что вполне вписывается в его образ, и только в моменты, когда зовёт Шизуо "сэмпаем".
> 
> Если это будет сильно бросаться в глаза, напишите, пожалуйста, в отзывах. Хотелось бы узнать, что вы думаете на этот счёт, и послушать (почитать) советы, как тут можно выкрутиться.

— Итак, Шизуо-сэмпай, — Изая обращается к сгорбленной спине Шизуо, когда они бредут по школьному коридору, опустевшему из-за паники, вызванной дракой, — Вы когда-нибудь убивали?

Шизуо бросает на него хмурый взгляд через плечо, видно, что он напряжён. Внимание Орихары привлекает наливающийся синяк в уголке его рта, немного искрививший линию губ. Наверное, кого-то это бы напугало, но не Изаю. Ему это казалось притягательным, манящим, так же, как чужая подсыхающая кровь в сжатой ладони, и так же, как прилив адреналина, бросающий его в дрожь при мысли об оставленных на металлическом столбе вмятин от пальцев Шизуо.

— Заткнись, — отвечает Хейваджима, отворачиваясь и опуская голову. Его волосы падают на лицо и рассыпаются по коже, скрывая кровавые ссадины, — Зачем тебе?

— Твоя суперсила появилась недавно? — Изая делает рывок вперёд, догоняя чуть более быстрого Шизуо, чтобы поднырнуть тому под руку и рассмотреть выражение лица, — Или родители всё твоё детство боялись за свою жизнь?

— Они _не боятся_ меня, — рычит Шизуо, ещё больше напрягаясь, ― Я никогда не делал им больно, — сказал как отрезал. Губы Орихары медленно расплываются в улыбке, он смакует слова сэмпая и тон, которым их произнесли ― вот и выяснилось слабое место.

― Им пока нет, ― певуче произносит он, и плечи Шизуо напрягаются ещё больше, так сильно, будто ими он пытается закрыться от всех язвительных комментариев Изаи, ― Но кому-то же уже _делал_?

― Заткнись, ― вновь прилетает в ответ, и Изая ухмыляется, сверкнув зубами, хоть Хейваджима и не смотрит.

― Это был одноклассник? ― рука Шизуо сжимается в кулак, но затем так же быстро расслабляется, и неясно, случайно это было или намеренно, а может и всё сразу, ― Учитель? Прохожий?

― Закрой рот, ― это уже больше похоже на приказ.

― Или все уже натерпелись? ― продолжает Изая, зная, что ходит по тонкому льду. Шизуо едва удаётся держать себя в руках, и Орихара надеется, что успеет вовремя увернуться, ― Сколько человек ты отправил в больницу?

― _Заткнись_ , ― его движения быстрее, чем ожидалось, но недостаточно ловкие, и пока Хейваджима замахивается, Изая успевает отскочить и уйти в сторону. Он едва не падает, но делает вид, что так и было задумано, и, когда Шизуо окидывает его свирепым взглядом, стоит уже на другой стороне коридора, вжимаясь спиной в стену. Как будто тот при желании не сможет проломить Орихарой эту мнимую "поддержку".

― Почему тебя это вообще _волнует_? ― раны на костяшках вновь открылись, когда парень сжал руку в кулак. Изая видит кровь на его коже и наблюдает, как багровая жидкость собирается в капли, а затем окропляет пол, ― Почему бы тебе просто не держаться от меня подальше, как это делают все остальные?

― Мне любопытно, ― следует незамедлительный ответ, и Изая чувствует на языке странный привкус собственной честности. Сердце колотится под рёбрами, и его стук отдаётся аж в горле, но голос остаётся ровным. На лице дразнящая улыбка, да и паники как таковой нет, ― Я никогда раньше не встречал монстров.

― Я не монстр, ― слишком резко, быстро и неуверенно ― слишком, чтобы поверить в правдивость этих слов.

― Не ври себе, ― мурлычет Изая. Адреналин не коснулся голоса, но пламенем течёт по его венам, бросая в дрожь и в жар под слоями школьной формы. И кажется, что лишь форма помогает удержать сияние этого пламени внутри и не дать ожогам появиться на руках, ― Признай хотя бы то, кто ты есть, если об остальном ты и понятия не имеешь.

Шизуо пристально и растерянно смотрит на него. Лоб сморщен, разбитые губы сжаты. На какое-то мгновение, даже несмотря на все следы недавней драки, он кажется сбитым с толку, совершенно обычным подростком, но никак не безграничной бушующей стихией, заключённой в человеческую оболочку.

― Почему ты меня _не боишься_? ― наконец спрашивает он, когда тишина затягивается настолько, что дыхание Изаи успевает успокоиться, а костяшки Шизуо перестают кровоточить, ― Ты не боишься, что я сделаю тебе больно?

― Сэмпай, ― Орихара тянет гласные, будто издеваясь, ― Я _ничего_ не боюсь, ― На кончике языка лёгкий привкус лжи, налёт притворства, гораздо более знакомые, нежели сладость искренности. И отнюдь не страх горит сейчас в его жилах, не от желания убежать он так сильно вжимается в стену, ― Кроме того, чтобы причинить мне боль, тебе сначала надо меня поймать.

Шизуо вскидывает брови, на его лице ясно читается шок. Изая никогда раньше не встречал человека, чьи эмоции были бы столь открытыми ― их видно в каждом движении его рта, в каждом лёгком дрожании пальца. Гнев Хейваджимы в одно мгновение сходит на нет, исчезая из его глаз, из разлёта его плеч. Остаётся только внимательный взгляд, изучающий лицо Изаи. Как будто он сможет прочитать что-то за спокойной ухмылкой с той же лёгкостью, с которой Орихара читает его самого.

― Ты ненормальный, ― произносит Шизуо, почти удачно попытавшись за рычанием скрыть неуверенность.

Изая лишь пожимает плечами, словно его это ни капли не волнует, и отстраняется от стены самым плавным движением, на которое оказывается способен.

― Не тебе меня судить, ― объявляет он, намереваясь уйти. По позвоночнику будто пробегает электрический ток, когда он поворачивается к Хейваджиме спиной. Предчувствие опасности превращается в трепет. Шизуо смотрит ему вслед, нахмурившись больше задумчиво, нежели сердито, ― По крайней мере, себя я с уверенностью могу назвать человеком.

― Я человек, ― Орихара прислушивается к шагам позади и искоса поглядывает на догнавшего его парня. Шизуо же пристально смотрит на Изаю, словно взглядом может заставить его согласиться с этим утверждением.

― Ага, конечно, ― отвечает Изая, позволяя себе добавить в голос нотки скепсиса, а затем, прежде чем раздастся очередное возражение, спрашивает, ― Разве для того, чтобы создать клуб, не нужен третий?

― А? ― Шизуо аж спотыкается, ― Ты о чём?

― Ты сказал, что хочешь создать клуб, ― произносит Изая с такой снисходительностью в голосе, будто разъясняет что-то целой толпе. Затем поднимает руку и указывает пальцем на себя, ― Один, ― А теперь, сильнее, чем нужно, вжимает палец в плечо Шизуо, на что тот шипит и отклоняется, ― Два.

― О как, ― Хейваджима отталкивает чужую руку движением небрежным, но достаточно сильным, чтобы Изая почувствовал отдачу аж в плече, ― Только не в этой школе, ― Он пожимает плечами, словно отмахиваясь, ― Так всё, что нам нужно ― это найти ещё одного человека?

― Чем же ты занимался до второго класса? ― Изая наслаждается приливом энергии, пробудившейся в нём из-за близости чего-то особенно _интересного_ , ― Ты реально был изгоем?

― Заткнись, ― огрызается в ответ Шизуо, ― У тебя ведь тоже нет друзей.

Изая растягивает губы в улыбке под внимательным взглядом чужих глаз.

― Как хорошо, что я нашёл сэмпая, который позаботится обо мне, ― слова слишком приторные и приправлены нотками наигранного уважения, которого Изая ни разу не чувствует, ― Я могу положиться на вас, Шизуо-сэмпай?

― Боги, ― протягивает Шизуо, закатив глаза, ― Ты _такой паразит_.

Улыбка Изаи становится шире. Тут не с чем поспорить.


	4. В классе

— Что ж, — произносит Изая, наблюдая за сосредоточенно нахмурившимся Шизуо вместо того, чтобы изучать бланк, лежащий на столе между ними, — Теперь понятно, почему ты не смог набрать людей в свой клуб.

— Заткнись. О чём ты вообще?

— Гораздо легче найти членов для клуба, у которого есть ориентир, — Изая протягивает руку, чтобы постучать пальцем по пустому месту под заголовком бланка для запроса о создании клуба, — Так лучше, чем просто просить людей присоединиться к сборищу без какой-либо цели. Они же ничего не знают о твоём клубе, а вдруг ты их тут препарировать собрался во имя науки или ещё что.

Шизуо стоит, закатив глаза.

— Никто даже не подумает об этом.

— _Я_ подумал об этом, — отвечает Изая чисто из вредности, и наблюдает за последними минутами карандаша, который Шизуо гнёт меж пальцев.

— Никто, _кроме тебя_ , даже не подумает об этом, — в голосе Хейваджимы слышатся нотки гнева. Он медленно свирепеет, и, как кажется Изае, совсем думать забыл про бланк и про то, чем они вообще сейчас занимаются.

Орихара откидывается на спинку стула, его движения нарочито медленные, и взгляд падает на бедный карандаш.

— Ты же сейчас сломаешь его.

— Что? — Шизуо прослеживает за взглядом Изаи, будто за полётом стрелы. Он хмурится, но не ломает предмет, а бросает его через стол с такой силой, что хватило бы на полёт этого карандаша через весь класс.

Изая вытягивает руку, чтобы поймать его.

— Как ты на уроках сидишь, не разрушая ничего? — задаёт он вопрос как ни в чём не бывало, а затем кончиками пальцев поворачивает бланк к себе, — Все же относятся к тебе как к монстру, коим ты, собственно, и являешься.

— Я не монстр, — отрицает Шизуо, — И большинство людей не такие _раздражающие_ , как ты.

— Оуу, — Орихара поднимает глаза, чтобы взглянуть на Хейваджиму, — Вы мне льстите, Шизуо-сэмпай.

— Заткнись, — Шизуо склоняется над партой между ними, закрывая свет заходящего солнца, и на бланк, который заполняет Изая, падает тень, — Что ты пишешь?

— Дай мне минутку, — отвечает тот и, не глядя, протягивает руку, чтобы отодвинуть Шизуо. На какое-то мгновение кажется, что он толкает стену. Затем Хейваджима начинает медленно отклоняться, слишком медленно, учитывая силу, прикладываемую Изаей. Он будто специально сопротивляется, словно показывая, что понимает, как Орихаре нужен свет, а не потому что усилия паренька на что-либо влияют. Изая чувствует, что при мысли об этом у него в жилах закипает кровь.

— Зачем тебе вообще клуб? — задаёт он вопрос, когда Шизуо откидывается на спинку стула, отведя руку назад в попытке сдержать лёгкую дрожь, — Почему бы не пойти домой после школы? А если в семье всё плохо, ты всегда можешь разрушить какую-нибудь улицу.

— С моей семьёй всё в порядке, — как ни странно, в ответе нет ни капли раздражения, — Мне просто нужно чем-то себя занять, чтобы не попадать в драки по пути домой.

Изая издаёт резкий смешок.

— Ты _боишься_ , что на тебя нападут по пути домой?

— Я _не боюсь_ , — а вот теперь раздражение в его голосе, которого так добивался Изая, наконец появляется, — Мне просто не нравится всё это.

— Не любишь побеждать?

— Не люблю _драться_ , — Шизуо расслабляет плечи и поворачивает голову к окну. Оранжевый солнечный свет смягчает его черты и на мгновение осветляет тёмный цвет его волос до золотистого, — Я ненавижу насилие.

В наступившей тишине проходит некоторое время, прежде чем у Изаи получается вновь собрать мысли воедино.

— Это ж бред, — последнее слово срывается смешком. Шизуо снова поворачивается к нему и склоняется над бланком, — Ты обладаешь нечеловеческой силой, но всё, что можешь сказать — "Я ненавижу насилие"? Да ты и _есть_ насилие.

К ожидаемой вспышке гнева это не приводит. Наступает тишина, наполненная лишь многозначительным молчанием Изаи. Шизуо сидит, хмуро уткнувшись в стол, и Орихара абсолютно точно уверен, что этот тяжёлый взгляд предназначен вовсе не исцарапанной деревянной поверхности.

— Вот, — говорит он, привлекая внимание Шизуо, и придвигает к нему бумагу. Хейваджима останавливает бланк на самом краю и задумчиво разглядывает лист, — Поздравляю, теперь у тебя есть свой клуб.

— "Изучение человечества", — читает Шизуо, — "Создан с целью определить границы человеческих возможностей и...", — он замолкает, и взгляд потемневших глаз пробегает дальше по строчкам.

— Звучит весело, как думаешь, Шизуо-сэмпай? — Изая приподнимается, легонько пиная Хейваджиму по ноге, — У тебя есть идея получше?

Шизуо поднимает голову, всё больше раздражаясь.

— Ты хочешь создать клуб для _изучения меня_.

— Конечно, — Изая склоняется над столом, опирается на локоть и ухмыляется, немного оскалившись, — Ты не смог придумать ничего интересного. А между тем, существует ведь очаровательное человечество.

— Ты помешанный, — заявляет Шизуо так, словно выносит приговор, — Ты точно свихнулся.

— И мы с тобой вместе состоим в клубе Человечества, — Изая лёгким движением вытягивает лист у Хейваджимы из-под носа, — Кто же тогда _ты сам_?


	5. Победитель

Большую часть драки Изая пропускает. Все уже давно усвоили, что потасовки с участием Шизуо — явление постоянное, их стоит избегать и не стоит о них упоминать, если не хочешь попасть под горячую руку. Поэтому об очередной Изая узнаёт, лишь когда замечает толпу школьников, которые вдруг решили пообедать в классе, а не на крыше, как обычно. И вновь звучит «Хейваджима Шизуо» _тем самым_ многозначительным тоном, что и в прошлый раз. Но теперь он знает, что делать, и бежит на крышу, как только о ней упоминает один из свидетелей.

Открыв тяжёлую дверь, он видит, что бой почти закончился. Оставшиеся на ногах жертвы пытаются сбежать — когда Изая выходит на залитую солнцем площадку, один из них отталкивает его, едва удостоив скептическим взглядом, прежде чем броситься вниз по лестнице, чтобы успеть хотя бы остановить кровь из носа и, возможно, избежать сотрясения. Изае всё равно — его внимание сосредоточено на Шизуо, который, сгорбившись, возвышается над чьим-то телом, вероятно, его последним противником. Тёмные волосы закрывают лицо. В руках одна из скамеек, обычно стоявших вдоль ограждения — сейчас оторванная от болтов, ранее удерживающих её. Одна из ножек вывернулась, когда Шизуо выдирал её из бетона.

— Пожалуйста, — полулежащий парень поднимает дрожащую руку, будто она спасёт его от удара скамейкой, которой Шизуо покачивает, словно лёгкой бейсбольной битой. Глаза бедолаги широко распахнуты, с лица сошла вся краска. Он бы и побежал, но слишком дрожит от нахлынувшего адреналина, чтобы суметь удержаться на ногах, — Это была не моя идея, клянусь, не моя.

— Не думаю, что для него это имеет значение, — доносится со стороны двери, Изае даже приходится повысить голос, чтобы его услышали. Губы растягиваются в улыбке от вида ужаса на лице несчастного незнакомца и ослепительной ярости на лице Хейваджимы, — Увы, но Шизуо-сэмпай не особо выбирает, кому сделать больно, а кому — нет.

— Изая-кун, — рычит Шизуо. Он всё ещё держит скамейку, и Изая мгновенно весь подбирается, готовясь увернуться при необходимости. Но тот лишь выдыхает и, не глядя, отбрасывает уже ненужное «оружие» в сторону. Напряжение в груди Орихары сходит на нет, в то время как «последний выживший» ползком пробирается к двери, ведущей на лестницу.

— Чего тебе? — звучит вопрос, когда Изая подходит ближе, не обращая внимания на выражение первобытного ужаса в глазах незнакомого паренька, который продолжает ползти, слишком напуганный, чтобы встать на ноги. Сумев ухватиться за дверную ручку, он приподнимается, но на него никто и не смотрит, у Орихары есть куда более интересный объект для наблюдения.

— Почему ты не сказал мне, что идёшь подраться? — он подошёл уже достаточно близко, чтобы увидеть пятно крови на волосах Шизуо, — Мне обидно, что ты даже не подумал меня предупредить. Мы же друзья.

— Кто сказал, что мы друзья? — огрызается Хейваджима. Изая протягивает руку, проводя пальцами по тёмным волосам, и Шизуо вздрагивает от неприятных ощущений, — Ау.

— О, так ты _можешь_ чувствовать боль, — рассуждает Изая, — Я думал, может быть, дело в твоей нервной системе, — он резко надавливает сильнее, и Шизуо шипит, дёргается в сторону и отстраняется, перехватывая запястье Орихары.

— Перестань, — большим пальцем Хейваджима чувствует пульс Изаи, который уже представляет, какого размера будут синяки в местах соприкосновения. И видно, что Шизуо пытается быть предельно аккуратным — наверное, можно даже поблагодарить его за то, что ничего не сломал, — Мне _больно_.

— Но _насколько_ больно? — Изая старается говорить ровно, на его лице ничего не меняется, даже когда боль из запястья растекается по всей руке до локтя, — Ты даже не заметил, что тебя порезали, пока я не прикоснулся? — сладостное возбуждение пронизывает жаром его вены и заставляет кожу порозоветь. Вопрос звучит, как риторический, но на самом деле Орихара не знает наверняка. Весь его прошлый опыт здесь не имеет ни малейшего значения — Хейваджима не вписывается в рамки обычного человека.

— Заткнись, — Шизуо хмуро отталкивает чужую руку и тянется к порезу сам. Изая засовывает руку в карман и натягивает рукав, скрывая наливающийся цветом синяк, а затем обходит сэмпая, намеренно задевая его локоть.

— Сломанные кости ты обычно тоже игнорируешь? — Орихара пинает упавшую скамейку. Та стоит почти как надо — лишь слегка кривится из-за вывернутой ножки. Изая, подумав, решает попробовать сесть. Скамейка немного покачивается, когда он садится, но быстро останавливается, и выдерживает даже неуклюже приземлившегося рядом Шизуо.

— Я ничего не игнорирую, — отвечает парень, избегая взгляда Изаи. Он хмуро смотрит вдаль, будто вместо чистого голубого неба видит что-то откровенно неприятное, — Я просто не замечаю, вот и всё.

— Поздравляю, ты только что дал определение слова «игнорировать». Должно быть, уровень адреналина у тебя в крови просто _нечеловеческий_.

— Прекрати так говорить, — голос Шизуо звучит устало, так, словно он и вправду чувствует боль от пореза, из которого всё ещё идёт кровь, — Я просто иногда злюсь.

— И ломаешь всё вокруг, — Изая пинает бетон под ногами, раскачивая скамейку, — Включая себя?

Шизуо ставит ногу на пол с такой силой, что оставляет след. Скамейка замирает, будто всегда стояла так непоколебимо.

— Уже нет, — тон Хейваджимы рассказывает больше о том, о чём упоминать вслух не хочется — о множестве переломанных в прошлом костей и о литрах вытекшей крови.

Изая в ответ лишь ухмыляется, решив отдать Шизуо его мнимую победу в этом словесном поединке. Какая разница — ведь он узнал, что хотел, и даже получил некую стабильность в жизни, больше пока ничего и не нужно.


	6. Равновесие

— Ты мне так и не ответил, — рычит Шизуо с другого конца пустого класса, склонившись над партой, — Что мы _делаем_?

— Я ведь объяснял тебе за ланчем, — Изая слезает с окна и со смешком поворачивается, — Клуб должен чем-то заниматься для отчёта.

Шизуо так явно закатывает глаза, что Изая замечает это даже на расстоянии.

— Какая разница, — Хейваджима опирается ногой о стол и наклоняется так, что стул стоит лишь на задних ножках, — Ведь реально никому нет дела до того, чем занимается клуб, в котором ты состоишь.

— О, сэмпай, да вы бездельник? — Изая наблюдает за раскачивающимся стулом и думает, как легко было бы сейчас сбить равновесие и увидеть падение Шизуо, увидеть его лицо, темнеющее, подобно грозовой туче, когда он поднимется на ноги и бросится к нему, — Как же я стану продуктивным членом общества, если единственный мой пример для подражания — это ты?

— Разве ты не должен меня уважать? — спрашивает Шизуо, и его лоб раздражённо морщится, когда стул начинает крениться назад.

— Я уважаю тебя, — лжёт Изая, упираясь руками в подоконник, чтобы подтянуться и, подпрыгнув, усесться на на него, — Думаешь, нет?

— Я думаю, что ты паршивец, — прилетает в ответ, — Не стоило мне создавать клуб с тобой.

— Ты можешь уйти в любой момент, как только найдёшь кого-нибудь ещё, кто готов проводить с тобой время, — Изая, ухватившись за оконную раму, отклоняется назад и зависает. Лёгкий ветерок треплет его волосы и, пригревая, забирается под воротник, — Ты проделал впечатляющую работу по массовому запугиванию.

— Заткнись, — это слово уже так надоело, что Изая едва ли вслушивается, — Ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя возненавидел?

— Мне всё равно, будешь ты меня ненавидеть или нет, — Изая перекатывает эти слова на языке, словно пробуя на вкус, выясняя, насколько они правдивы, и усмехается, когда чувствует на себе сосредоточенный взгляд Хейваджимы, — Давай захватим школу.

Со стороны Шизуо слышится нервный смех, но в нём больше веселья, чем удивления.

— Хотел бы я понимать, когда ты говоришь серьёзно, а когда — нет.

— Я всегда говорю серьёзно, — Изая отрывает ноги от стены и позволяет телу зависнуть на краю окна. По спине пробегает волна адреналина, на языке чувствуется вкус страха, но пальцы крепко сжимают край подоконника и не соскальзывают, даже когда он проводит ими по металлу, — Знаешь, мы бы смогли это сделать. У тебя грубая сила, у меня мозги, — он запрокидывает голову к небу. Заходящее солнце расцвечивает синеву золотом, дымка в воздухе окрашивает всё в бронзовые тона, — Вот было бы весело.

— Перестань, — слишком резко рявкает Шизуо, — Ты же сейчас упадёшь.

Изая склоняет голову набок и щурится от солнечного света, пытаясь разглядеть Шизуо, который смотрит из-за стола с разочарованием и беспокойством в глазах. На его лице явно читается недоверие. Орихара усмехается сильнее и снова упирается пятками в стену, цепляясь за поручень вдоль стены одними лишь носками. Напряженные до этого плечи Шизуо расслабляются.

— Это значит "нет"? — спрашивает Изая, теперь наклонившись вперёд и протягивая руки к поручню, — Или одной школы тебе недостаточно? — он опускает руки, сжимая гладкую поверхность, и наблюдает, как тут же расслабляется Шизуо, пусть тот и думает, что это незаметно.

— Может, город? — предлагает Орихара, после чего вновь откидывается назад в окно.

Раздаётся громкий стук, а затем звон от упавшего на пол металлического стула. Изая слышит крик Шизуо: "Блядь", а затем грохот стола, опрокинувшегося от встречи с непреодолимой силой. Орихара переносит вес на ноги и разводит руки в воздухе, когда чужие пальцы сжимаются в кулак на его рубашке.

— Мы могли бы захватить мир, — говорит Изая, откинув голову назад, чтобы увидеть мир в перевёрнутом виде. Волосы всё так же развеваются на ветру, пока Шизуо удерживает его, обеспечивая не такую уж и нужную поддержку равновесия, — Ты и я.

— Какого чёрта, — отвечает Хейваджима, и его дрожащий голос — полная противоположность уверенной и твёрдой хватке на одежде Орихары, — Что, блядь, с тобой не так?

Изая возвращает голову в привычное положение. Шизуо смотрит на него широко распахнутыми глазами, в которых читается лишь страх. Всё раздражение исчезло без следа. Другая рука парня прижата к внутренней стороне стекла, прозрачная поверхность запотела от тепла ладони.

— Я же не собирался падать, — Изая поднимает ноги, полагаясь теперь лишь на Шизуо, и откидывается назад ещё больше, — Я не сумасшедший.

— Иди сюда, — его тянут за рубашку обратно в класс. На мгновение Изая теряет равновесие, и у него перед глазами всё начинает кружиться. Когда он наконец оказывается внутри, то спотыкается и от падения его останавливает только край стола. Шизуо в это время захлопывает окно с такой силой, будто это оно виновато в его напрасной панике.

— Ты убьёшь себя такими выкрутасами, — Хейваджима разворачивается и сердито смотрит на паренька. В этот момент он выглядит более высоким и широкоплечим, чем есть на самом деле. Из-за тени закатный свет превращается в ореол вокруг его волос, и они обретают золотой цвет вместо обычного коричневого, такого знакомого Изае.

Губы Орихары изгибаются в улыбке, и теперь он откидывается назад, уже сидя на столе и раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону.

— Или это ты убьёшь меня за них?

Изая не уверен, за согласие или за отрицание принимать раздавшееся в ответ рычание. Но, как бы то ни было, за его сосредоточенным выражением лица легко можно увидеть улыбку.


	7. Угроза

Изая любит вид, открывающийся с крыши. То, что с земли выглядит скучно и предсказуемо, при виде сверху превращается в особый пейзаж с узором из вентиляционных отверстий и заборов, разбивающих плоскую линию стен зданий внизу. Утилитарный стиль архитектуры привлекает внимание не хуже человеческой любви к эффектности в одежде и аксессуарах. И Орихаре нравится находиться на крышах, нравится смотреть на поверхность далеко внизу. Небольшое головокружение, появляющееся при этом, — лишь бонус, и ощущение, что он будто парит над своим телом, скорее освобождает, чем пугает. Он доверяет собственному чувству равновесия, доверяет себе, и знает свои пределы лучше кого-либо другого, перегибаясь сейчас через ограду высотой ему по грудь на крыше школы, чтобы лучше увидеть землю внизу, а вовсе не из-за отчаянного азарта.

Когда до Изаи доносится голос, он уже почти лежит на перегородке. Гневный тембр знакомого голоса искажает его имя так, что оно становится похожим на оскорбление, на проклятие, сорвавшееся с чужих губ.

— _Орихара_.

Изая оглядывается, так и не опустив на землю ноги. К нему приближается парень, яростно уставившись прямым взглядом на склонившегося над оградой Орихару. Его лицо Изае знакомо, а имя всплывает в памяти так легко, будто он читает его из списка контактов в своей голове. Изая ухмыляется, опускается на пятки, и когда поворачивается, парень стоит уже вплотную к нему, что исключает для Орихары возможность принять беззаботную позу в ожидании надвигающегося шторма.

— Накура-кун, — протягивает Изая, прежде чем чужой кулак сжимает его рубашку, чтобы оттолкнуть назад к металлическим прутьям, — Чем могу помочь?

— Верни их, — произносит Накура. Голос звучит так же отчаянно, как выглядит его обладатель. Изая чувствует, как рука, сжимающая его рубашку, дрожит от напряжения и прилившего адреналина, — Верни мне деньги.

— Азартные игры так не работают, — мягко отмечает Орихара, — Тебе не стоило принимать ставку, если ты не был готов проиграть.

— Они _не мои_ , — поясняет Накура, как будто Изая не понял этого, увидев панику в его глазах, как будто Изая не знал этого в тот момент, когда другой парень предложил неоправданно высокую ставку во время игры в покер после занятий с небольшой компанией людей, которых Орихара считал интересными городскими персонажами, — Мне нужно их вернуть, они _не мои_.

— Не твои, — соглашается Изая, делая паузу и наблюдая, как напряжение сходит с лица Накуры и как его глаза распахиваются, словно тот думает, что ему сочувствуют, — Они мои, — он ухмыляется, когда тень падает на чужое лицо, и кашляет, когда кулак прилетает ему в грудь, — Ну, или были моими, пока я их не потратил.

— Иди нахуй, — глаза Накуры темнеют от адреналина, и с лица сходят все эмоции, когда отчаяние превращается в ярость, бегущую по жилам. Изая замечает расфокусированный взгляд Накуры, когда глаза того застилает красная пелена гнева, — Я… Я _убью_ тебя.

— Ты? — в голосе Орихары слышится что-то среднее между насмешкой и недоверчивостью, — У тебя нож в кармане или что?

— _Иди нахуй_ , — повторяет Накура, и приподнимает Изаю за рубашку с большей силой, чем от него можно было ожидать. Желудок Орихары сжимается от уже настоящего головокружения, и его ноги едва касаются крыши, прежде чем Накура толкает его назад, на перегородку. Металл останавливает Изаю от падения, но в местах соприкосновения с позвонками от трения появляются ожоги, и Изая растягивает губы в ухмылке. Адреналин растекается по его венам и заставляет сердцебиение ускориться, отчего Орихара чувствует себя _живым_ как никогда.

— Как решительно, — произносит он, когда Накура приподнимает его, отталкивая назад так, что плечи Изаи оказываются за оградой и тот начинает терять равновесие, — Сбросишь меня с крыши?

— Я сказал тебе, — отвечает Накура, весь злой, испуганный и дрожащий от опасной смеси отчаяния и страха, — Я убью тебя, если ты не вернёшь мне деньги.

Изая в ответ кривит губы в широкой насмешливой улыбке.

— Нет.

Он не знает, что сделает Накура. Тот может сорваться и посильнее толкнуть, чтобы Изая окончательно потерял равновесие, перелетев через край ограды, или сорваться уже по-другому, роняя слёзы раскаяния и прося прощения у Орихары за то, что мог сотворить. Любой из этих путей интересен, любой из этих путей — выигрышный. За оградой, на обратной стороне, есть бетонный выступ, звенья которого достаточно широки, чтобы за один из них можно было ухватиться быстрым движением руки, и Изая пока не чувствует прилива страха, свидетельствующего о реальной опасности. Для чего-то подобного нужно больше, чем всё это, больше гнева, или больше силы, или…

— _Эй_.

Накура не узнаёт этого голоса. Раздражение читается во всей его позе, когда он поворачивается, чтобы бросить взгляд через плечо. Ярость в нём настолько сильна, что он готов ко второму столкновению сразу после первого чисто по инерции. Изая даже не смотрит наверх — намного интереснее наблюдать за тем, как опускаются плечи Накуры, как весь гнев улетучивается, и как желание драться плавно перетекает в желание сбежать.

— Хейваджима, — выдыхает Накура. Страх захватил его голос, превратив в высокий, напряжённый писк ужаса. Хватка на рубашке Орихары ослабевает, парень мягко приземляется на носки и даже умудряется удержать равновесие, когда Накура отшатывается от него, сгорбившись так, будто пытается спрятаться в собственной тени.

— Шизу- _чан_ , — певуче протягивает Изая, следя за Накурой, быстро повернувшего к нему голову, а не за реакцией, которую подобное обращение вызовет у Шизуо, — Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Ты знаешь _Хейваджиму_? — у Накуры аж дыхание перехватывает, его глаза широко распахиваются, и в целом он выглядит так, будто его предали, будто только что его отношение к Изае кардинально поменялось.

— Я всех знаю, — почти мурлычет Изая.

— _Блядь_ , — выпаливает Накура и поворачивается, бросаясь к двери, желая с равным отчаянием сбежать подальше как от Шизуо, так и от Изаи. Хейваджима провожает его сердитым взглядом. Изая видит, как напрягаются его плечи и смещается вес, когда он разворачивается, чтобы последовать за Накурой вниз по лестнице.

— Приятно чувствовать себя героем? — кричит Изая, поддразнивая, громко, так, чтобы его услышали, так, чтобы привлечь и удержать внимание Шизуо. Хейваджима отворачивается от двери, угрожающий блеск в его глазах смягчается до уже знакомого, когда он переводит внимание на Орихару, — Странно наблюдать за конфликтом со стороны, Шизу-чан, не так ли?

— Не называй меня так. Что это было, чёрт возьми?

Изая склоняет голову и слегка пожимает плечами.

— Разговор.

Но Шизуо всё смотрит на него. Когда Орихара подходит ближе, то видит выражение подозрения на чужом лице, но оно мягкое, на грани беспокойства.

— Не волнуйся об этом, _сэмпай_.

— Кажется, он собирался столкнуть тебя с крыши, — говорит Хейваджима, всё ещё наблюдая за Изаей пристальным взглядом, который тот с удовольствием ловит на себе.

— Я бы успел спастись, — легко произносит Орихара и тянется, чтобы ухватить пальцами ткань, оборачивающую коробку для ланча в руках у Шизуо, — Ты сам это сделал?

Хейваджима отдёргивает контейнер от прикосновения Изаи движением столь стремительным, что оно скорее рефлекторное, нежели преднамеренное.

— Нет, — отрезает он, — Это сделала моя мама.

Шизуо бросает на Изаю взгляд и нахмуривается, рассматривая пустые руки собеседника.

— У тебя есть с собой что-нибудь на обед?

Изая снова пожимает плечами и проходит мимо Шизуо к одной из скамеек.

— Больно оно мне надо, — он рассматривает перегородку и пытается придать голосу небрежное безразличие, — У меня есть дела поважнее.

— Обед — это важно, — раздражённо рычит Хейваджима. Скамейка немного сдвигается под Изаей, когда Шизуо устраивается рядом, глядя вниз, на коробку, и открывая верхнюю крышку. Изая не видит его глаз, но замечает, как подрагивает его горло, когда тот кашляет, прежде чем продолжить, — Можешь взять немного у меня, если хочешь, — и это звучит больше как оскорбление.

Изая всматривается в тени на лице Шизуо. Когда он начинает говорить, голос его напряжён. Напряжён из-за искренней улыбки, что так и хочет появиться на губах.

— Даже не знаю, — он хочет поддразнить, но не совсем попадает в нужный тон, — Вдруг я стану таким же монстром, как ты.

Шизуо поднимает голову из тени и закатывает глаза. Изая наблюдает, как под влиянием солнечного света они приобретают цвет лесного ореха.

— Это не мой обед, — раздражённо выдыхает Хейваджима, а затем смиренно поясняет, — Касука ест то же, что и я, но такой же тощий, как ты.

— Касука? — спрашивает Изая, не отводя взгляда от пятен света на лице Шизуо.

— Мой младший брат. Он тоже тот ещё ребёнок. Не такой вредный как _ты_ , конечно, но всё же.

Изая усмехается, а затем протягивает руку, чтобы сдвинуть крышку с контейнера Шизуо, просунуть пальцы внутрь и выудить кусочек.

— Хорошо, — говорит он, в то время как Шизуо наблюдает за его движениями и возмущённо рычит, когда Изая подносит пальцы ко рту, — Конкуренты мне не нужны.

Смирение и разочарование в глазах Хейваджимы дают ему понять, что беспокоиться не о чем.


	8. Ревность

— Что за бред, — Шизуо поднимает голову так, чтобы можно было видеть Изаю. Тот наблюдает, как темнеет чужой взгляд каждый раз, когда он смотрит вниз, как напрягается линия чужих губ, когда Орихара намеренно оступается, покачиваясь на ограде, по которой он идёт, — Почему мы не можем заниматься в школе, как все остальные клубы?

— Не вредничай, Шизуо-сэмпай, — отвечает Изая, широко раскинув руки в стороны, чтобы удержать равновесие. Склонив голову набок, он рассматривает тёмную макушку Шизуо и ухмыляется в ответ на его сердитый взгляд, — Весь смысл нашего клуба в том, чтобы я мог изучать тебя в твоей естественной среде обитания. Я не могу полагаться лишь на твои слова о нормальной семейной жизни.

— Почему ты так уверен, что она _не_ нормальная? Если ты ждёшь какой-то драмы, то будешь разочарован.

— Ты можешь сказать мне всё что угодно, — Изая поднимает глаза к небу и наблюдает за движением облаков. Очертания серых туч на горизонте наводят его на мысль о сильном ливне, которого нужно постараться избежать позже, по пути домой, — Я могу поведать тебе, что живу в особняке с дюжиной слуг, которые только и думают, как бы мне угодить. Поверишь ли ты мне только потому, что я тебе это сказал?

— Я вообще тебе не верю, — пальцы Шизуо тянутся к лодыжке Изаи и скользят по низу его брюк, когда тот делает очередной слишком длинный шаг, — Спускайся оттуда.

— Ну да, ты и не должен, — замечает Изая, игнорируя нерешительную просьбу и продолжая двигаться вдоль бетонного выступа, высота которого позволяла ему смотреть сверху как на Шизуо, так и на тротуар с точки зрения, достаточно далёкой от привычной, — У меня есть эта ужасная привычка лгать.

— Я заметил, — невозмутимо отвечает Хейваджима.

Дальше ограда плавно спускается на тротуар, по которому шёл Шизуо. Но вместо того, чтобы спуститься по наклонной поверхности на асфальт, Изая спрыгивает вниз, приземлившись с громким стуком ботинок о землю. По ногам до колен пробегает волна боли, прежде чем он делает идёт дальше.

— Твои родители вообще знают, что я приду? — спрашивает Орихара, пропуская пару шагов, чтобы идти вровень с чуть более длинным шагом Шизуо. Взмахнув рукой, он не попадает в ритм и зацепляет синяк на локте Хейваджимы, но тот и виду не подаёт, просто делая следующий шаг по диагонали, чтобы они лишь слегка соприкасались рукавами.

— Их не будет дома до позднего вечера, — голос Шизуо звучит разочаровывающе спокойно и совсем не уклончиво, как хотелось бы Изае, — Будем только мы и Касука.

— Ах, возлюбленный брат, — протягивает Орихара и прижимается к Шизуо, обнимая его руку, — А он знает, что я приду на ужин?

— Ему всё равно, — заявляет Шизуо с такой уверенностью, что Изая не видит ни малейшей возможности придраться к чему-либо, — Касука не против.

— Звучит _великолепно_ , — с издёвкой произносит Орихара.

— Заткнись, — огрызается Шизуо, и в его голосе вновь слышится тот накал, которого ждал Изая, — С ним гораздо легче общаться, чем с тобой.

— Сэмпай, ты ранишь меня в самое сердце, — Изая театрально прижимает руку к груди, посматривая сквозь волосы на Шизуо. Тот наблюдает за ним, взгляд упирается в морщинку на лбу Орихары, а прямая линия рта говорит о предельном внимании к движениям Изаи. И кажется, что даже если рядом столкнутся две машины, Хейваджима не заметит, пока не окажется лежащим на земле — настолько он сосредоточен, — Разве ты не ценишь моё общество?

— Заткнись. Или я оставлю тебя здесь, и ты пойдёшь ужинать без меня.

Изая смеётся, добавив голосу немного остроты, чтобы показать, что его такие угрозы не волнуют, а затем затихает, и оставшиеся несколько кварталов они проходят в тишине, без единого поддразнивания. Тем не менее, Шизуо постоянно посматривает на него, словно ожидая, когда тот начнёт говорить, и, собственно, это всё, что нужно Орихаре.

Дом, возле которого они останавливаются, действительно самый обыкновенный, как и обещал Хейваджима. Изая почти разочарован: никаких необратимых разрушений, никаких признаков буйства мелкого Шизуо не проглядывается сквозь цветы впереди. Опрятный сад в тени деревьев, растущих по периметру, проблеск простыней на верёвках в стороне — _обычный дом_. Когда Шизуо начинает подниматься по ступенькам к входной двери, Изая, тяжело вздыхая, произносит:

— Скучно.

Шизуо, нахмурившись, оглядывается на него.

— Я же тебе _говорил_ , — он отпирает дверь с такой силой, что слышно, как скрипит рама, словно протестуя против такого отношения, — Это всего лишь _дом_.

— Я не думал, что ты это _серьёзно_ , — поддразнивает Изая, а затем дверь распахивается и раздаётся щебечущий возглас: «Шизуо!», прежде чем темноволосый паренёк выскакивает из дома и бросается вперёд, распахнув руки для объятий. Изая рефлекторно делает шаг назад, отшатываясь от стремительного движения, которое даже не может сразу разобрать, но Шизуо не двигается и, кажется, даже не особо обеспокоен этим внезапным нападением.

— Шинра, — смиренно произносит Хейваджима, — Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Он пришёл минут десять назад, — раздаётся другой голос, более спокойный и размеренный. Моргнув, Изая отводит взгляд от парня, всё ещё сжимающего плечи Шизуо, когда из коридора появляется мальчик. Он босиком, его плечи опущены в полном безразличии к происходящему, тело расслаблено, если не считать рук, сжимающих баночку с пудингом, а черты лица сильно напоминают черты Шизуо, поэтому Изая уже знает его имя, даже не будучи знакомым с ним лично, — Он слонялся по дому, пока ждал тебя.

— Мы не виделись с начала учебного года, — заявляет не-брат-Шинра, отпуская наконец Шизуо и отступая от него на шаг. Его волосы тёмные, чуть более длинные и аккуратные, чем у Хейваджимы-старшего, глаза наполовину скрыты бликами в стёклах очков. Его улыбка лёгкая и приятная, но что-то ужасно давит в груди у Изаи, и между позвоночником и рёбрами сворачивается напряжённый узел, — Разве мы не друзья, Шизуо?

— Я был занят, — рычит тот, — Я вступил в клуб.

— Не может быть, — потрясённо и одновременно восторженно произносит Шинра, — Я так завидую, Селти твердит мне, что я должен присоединиться к какому-нибудь из них, но мне ни один не интересен.

— Почему бы не создать свой собственный? — спрашивает Изая, и его голос рассекает воздух, словно острое лезвие клинка. Шинра и Шизуо одновременно поворачиваются, чтобы посмотреть на него. Шинра выглядит удивлённым, в то время как Шизуо — смирённым, и Изая уже было прищуривается, когда Шинра вдруг начинает заливисто и громко смеяться, что только увеличивает нарастающее раздражение Орихары.

— Прости! — Шинра отходит от Шизуо и протягивает Изае руку, улыбаясь так ярко, что инстинкты Изаи буквально кричат о подвохе, пусть он и не видит ни следа лжи, — Селти всегда говорит, что я не умею вести себя, как нормальные люди. Я Кишитани Шинра.

— Орихара Изая, — он натягивает на лицо улыбку, которая, по его собственным ощущениям, угасает, даже близко не доходя до глаз. Хватка у Шинры крепкая, немного неуклюжая из-за положения руки, но Изае не хватает лёгкой боли, как при рукопожатии с Шизуо. Они расцепляют руки, и Изая убирает свою за спину, сжимая пальцы в кулак, чтобы добавить недостающего напряжения.

— Ты друг Шизуо? — спрашивает Шинра так, будто это самое обычное дело, будто эта фраза вообще не имеет никакого значения, — Он отличный парень, как думаешь?

— Они в одном клубе, — отвечает ровный монотонный голос, переводя внимание Изаи с Шинры на дверной проём, где Касука выскребает из баночки остатки пудинга. Тот подносит ложку ко рту и облизывает дочиста, не поднимая глаз, — Шизуо не прекращает о нём говорить.

— Помолчи, _Касука_ , — огрызается Хейваджима-старший. Он встречается взглядом с Изаей, его голова наклонена вниз в попытке скрыть в тени проступающий на щеках смущённый румянец, — Это всё потому, что я провожу с ним почти целый день.

Касука пожимает плечами, что выглядит более _красноречиво_ , чем любые слова, и отворачивается, уходя по коридору вглубь дома. Шинра идёт за ним, ему хватает всего одного сверхдлинного шага, чтобы вернуться во внутреннюю часть дома, а Изая остаётся, повернувшись в ожидании к Шизуо и приподняв бровь вместе с уголком рта.

Хейваджима смотрит на него и тут же отводит взгляд. Он уже очевидно пунцовый, а сгорбленные плечи словно говорят о защитной ярости, которая обрушится на Изаю, если тот нажмёт на нужные рычаги.

— Не смей ничего говорить, — рычит Шизуо, так выделяя каждое слово, что Орихара видит блеск его зубов при каждой паузе, — Я всего лишь рассказывал, какой ты надоедливый.

— Конечно, — недоверчиво протягивает Изая, и Шизуо издаёт звук разочарования, после чего заходит в дом, двигаясь так быстро, что успевает скинуть ботинки с ног, прежде чем Орихара успевает войти следом за ним.

Изая не спрашивает, говорит ли Шизуо дома и о Шинре тоже. Он совсем не хочет знать ответ.


	9. Контакт

— Он одержим, — поясняет Шизуо, развязывая узел на своей коробке для ланча, — И будет говорить только о ней, что бы ты ни делал.

— Я заметил, — отрезает Изая, прежде чем в его голосе успевает появиться привычный дразнящий тон, но Шизуо на него даже не смотрит: он наблюдает за движениями своих рук, как ни в чём не бывало продолжая разворачивать ткань. Его волосы спутались возле уха, Изая пристально рассматривает их, ожидая, когда они соскользнут и упадут Шизуо на лицо. И как только одна прядь начинает падать, Хейваджима протягивает руку и заправляет её обратно.

— Шинра хороший, — Шизуо приоткрывает крышку контейнера и откидывается назад, прислоняясь к стене с некоторым изяществом и абсолютным спокойствием, несмотря на все попытки Изаи вывести его из себя. Тот отводит взгляд, когда Хейваджима наконец смотрит на него, и подтягивает ноги к груди, слегка сгорбившись.

— Точно, — произносит он, разглядывая перила по периметру крыши, — Ты же _великолепно_ разбираешься в людях.

— Заткнись, — Шизуо пихает его локтем в бок с такой силой, что Орихара упал бы, не будь он готов к подобному, — По крайней мере, я _знаю_ , что ты ужасный человек, — его пальцы вытаскивают из контейнера небольшой кусочек.

Изая не смотрит на него даже тогда, когда он тянется за следующим. Наступает пауза, мимолётное колебание. Это _наконец_ привлекает внимание Шизуо, и он быстро и немного обеспокоенно произносит:

— Ты не будешь ничего есть?

— Я не голоден, — врёт Изая, бросая полный презрения взгляд на содержимое контейнера, — И я уж точно не буду есть _это_.

— Пошёл ты, — Шизуо возвращается к привычному грубому тону и придвигает обед ближе к себе, но никак не комментирует это. Замолкает, не предоставляя Изае ни единой возможности огрызнуться, чтобы выразить смех или обиду, и в течение следующих нескольких секунд они сидят в тишине, которую Орихара ощущает как всё возрастающее напряжение вдоль позвоночника.

Молчание прерывает Шизуо, прекратив есть и прокашлявшись, чтобы убрать из голоса неловкость:

— Ты не хочешь ещё раз прийти вечером?

Изая искоса поглядывает на него, даже не повернув головы, Шизуо же смотрит в упор, раздражённо и обеспокоенно сдвинув брови. Даже его плечи наклонены вперёд, так, будто он сосредоточен исключительно на Изае. Тот снова отводит взгляд.

— Мне нужно выполнить небольшое задание, — продолжает Шизуо, его голос становится всё тише, и в нём всё больше слышится раздражение. Изая вслушивается в этот голос, вслушивается в то, как он проговаривает согласные, и смотрит на дальнюю сторону ограды, чтобы Хейваджиме и в голову не пришло, что он слушает, — Ты тоже мог бы чем-нибудь позаниматься.

— Даже не знаю, — Изая растягивает слова, словно превращая их в насмешку над болезненным напряжением, узлом закрутившимся в его груди, — Вдруг я вечером буду занят.

— Не строй _идиота_. Что у тебя может быть помимо домашки?

— Всё, что угодно, — Изая чувствует на языке кислый привкус лжи, который затем, обжигая, отзывается в его горле, — Ты не единственный, с кем я провожу время, сэмпай.

И вновь наступает долгая пауза. Орихара чувствует, как горит кожа у него под одеждой, как поникают его плечи, за которые он цепляется, и как напрягается всё его тело в ожидании драки, удара, того, что их отношения вот-вот рухнут из-за его собственных слов. В этом есть свой азарт, адреналин, пронизывающее насквозь предвкушение, и Изая не хочет прекращать это, но вместе с тем есть и трепет перед разрушением, некое удовлетворение, подобное тому, которое появляется, когда бросаешь горящую спичку и наблюдаешь, как лижущее пламя поглощает результат кропотливой работы.

— Блядь, — произносит Шизуо, и слово верное, вот только тон не тот, более тяжёлый и низкий, и Изая от удивления уже даже почти поворачивается, но успевает себя одёрнуть, — Ты что, ревнуешь?

Изая чувствует, как его плечи напрягаются. Это становится очевидным ответом на прозвучавший вопрос, и он даже не успевает сдержать свою реакцию, отчего любая попытка отрицания автоматически становится бесполезной.

— С чего бы это мне ревновать? — так или иначе, он всё равно пытается, надеясь, что Шизуо не настолько проницателен, надеясь, что тот не смотрит, надеясь, что его собственная реакция не была замечена и что в голосе не слышно колебаний и…

— О боги, — со стороны Шизуо слышится стон, и Изая вмиг цепенеет от осознания провала, — Шинра — мой _друг_. _Ты_ мой друг. Знаешь, их у человека может быть больше одного.

« _Знаю_ », хочется сказать Изае, хочется засмеяться безумным смехом и превратить всё это в шутку, хочется вывести Шизуо, раздразнив его, чтобы выиграть время и успокоиться. « _Это у нормальных людей их больше двух, сэмпай, нормальным людям не нужно насильственным путём искать людей для клуба в первый же школьный день_.» Но Орихара понятия не имеет, какие слова слетят с его губ, если он сейчас откроет рот, и в горле стоит ком, и даже губы сжались в тонкую линию. Поэтому он только смотрит вперёд немигающим взглядом и ничего не произносит.

— Боги, — Шизуо вздыхает, а затем прикасается к Изае, что вводит того в лёгкий ступор. Чужая рука в его волосах, пальцы касаются шеи и неловко теребят пряди, словно Шизуо пытается утешить его, вспоминая, как это вообще делается. У Изаи от шока весь воздух мгновенно выходит из лёгких и раздаётся шумным выдохом на его губах, и это слишком громко, слишком очевидно, но Шизуо не отстраняется, лишь чуть грубее проводит рукой по макушке Орихары, затем вновь возвращаясь к прежним прикосновениям. Изая поднимает глаза, слишком поражённый и возбуждённый неожиданной близостью, чтобы вспомнить о недавнем пристальном взгляде Шизуо, а тот уже снова смотрит на свой обед, слегка поджав губы и наморщив лоб.

— Ты чёртов паршивец, — произносит Хейваджима и на мгновение поднимает взгляд, изучая выражение лица Изаи. Изая же понятия не имеет, что сейчас можно прочитать в его глазах и на его губах, но Шизуо, уже отвернувшись, берёт контейнер с ланчем и придвигает его к парню.

— Я всё ещё твой друг, — теперь уже Шизуо смотрит на ограду впереди, в то время как Изая — на него. Непослушные пряди Хейваджимы до сих пор лежат за ухом, — И я не собираюсь тебя бросать или что ты там обо мне думаешь. Понятно?

Изая делает тяжёлый и длинный вдох через нос в попытке избавиться от комка в горле, а затем выдыхает, и воздух, проходящий через его губы, тихо дрожит от нахлынувших эмоций.

— Как скажешь, — Изая улыбается, и его губы изгибаются в знакомой дразнящей усмешке ещё до того, как он успевает произнести остальное, — Я доверяю тебе, Шизуо-сэмпай.

— Ой, заткнись, — произносит Шизуо с пунцовыми щеками.

Изая смеётся и тянется к коробке с обедом.


	10. Компания

— Мы могли бы заняться чем-нибудь получше, — говорит Изая уже в третий раз за прошедшие полчаса с тех пор, как они с Шизуо вышли из школы и отправились к дому Орихары, — Я тебе гарантирую, что даже в школе будет интереснее.

— Ты уже не раз это сказал, — Изая видит, как Шизуо искоса на него смотрит и хмурится, о чём-то задумавшись, — И я говорил то же самое, когда ты хотел прийти ко мне. Знаешь, все друзья делают это.

— Я просто не хочу, чтобы ты разочаровался, — произносит Изая со всей лёгкостью в голосе, на которую только оказывается способен, и выходит немного вперёд, чтобы не встречаться с Шизуо взглядом, — С твоим то богатым опытом в этом деле, я уверен, что мой дом покажется тебе трагически обыденным.

— Да что с тобой, чёрт возьми? — вопрос Шизуо скорее риторический, или, по крайней мере, близкий к подобному настолько, чтобы Изае не пришлось отвечать, — Ты рассказываешь мне всевозможные истории про свой дом, но когда я действительно хочу на него посмотреть, то начинаешь странно себя вести, — Шизуо вздыхает, и в этом больше раздражения, чем подозрения, которого так боится Изая, — Если ты не хочешь, чтобы я туда шёл, то так и скажи.

— Конечно, я хочу, чтобы ты пришёл ко мне, — произносит Изая, но в его словах не хватает искренности, — Ведь все друзья делают это, — в голосе слышится рычание, чтобы сделать его как можно более похожим на интонации Шизуо, — А мы же друзья, так, Шизуо-сэмпай?

— К сожалению, — раздражённо и слегка _рассеянно_ отвечает Шизуо, и напряжение в груди Изаи немного спадает. Этого поддразнивания хватает, чтобы Шизуо недовольно бурчал на протяжении последнего километра пути, и оно же мотивирует Изаю продолжать дразнить парня. К моменту, когда ноги останавливают Орихару перед знакомым домом, он уже почти умудрился забыть, куда они вообще шли.

— Нам сюда, — говорит он, сворачивая с главной улицы, и Шизуо едва успевает остановиться. Руки Изаи дрожат, когда он достаёт из кармана ключи. Он сосредотачивает на них всё своё внимание и намеренно выравнивает движения, чтобы они перестали издавать металличсекий звон. Шизуо смотрит на него, на его изящные движения, затем переводит взгляд на тёмные окна и тихий дом, но продолжает при этом молчать, и Изая ему за это благодарен так сильно, что никогда не признается.

— Моя скромная обитель, — произносит он, открывая дверь в темноту коридора. Затем тянется к выключателю и, щёлкнув им, освещает вход. Переводит взгляд на туфли, избегая смотреть на Шизуо, — Мне тебя как вампира приглашать, сэмпай?

Шизуо заходит вслед за Изаей, прикрывая за собой дверь, и даже не реагирует на поддразнивание. Вместо этого он рассматривает интерьер, вглядываясь в пустые коридоры и такой же пустой стол у входа.

— У тебя дома никого?

— О, нет, — отвечает Изая, и его голос становится напряжённым прежде, чем он успевает придать ему весёлый тон, — Мои сёстры вернутся из детсада только через час.

Шизуо, нахмурившись, оглядывается на него.

— А твоя мама?

— В командировке, — Изая отворачивается, уделяя слишком много внимания попытке снять обувку с ноги, — Мы предоставлены сами себе. Неплохо, правда? — он отбрасывает туфли, поворачивается и направляется к лестнице, не желая встречаться с Шизуо взглядом.

— Подожди, — окликает его Хейваджима. Раздаётся шарканье и бессловесное бурчание, когда тот пытается выбраться из собственных ботинок, а затем шаги, длинные шаги через две ступеньки, чтобы нагнать Изаю, — Так ты дома совсем один?

— Конечно, — Изая даже не оборачивается. Его плечи напряжены, в горле першит, и он чувствует на себе будто пригвождающий к полу взгляд, — Я могу о себе позаботиться.

— А как же твои сёстры? — парни доходят до вершины лестницы. Изая спокойно идёт по тёмному коридору, и эта темнота словно даёт ему некую защиту от Шизуо, когда он приближается к двери в свою комнату.

— Они близняшки, — произносит Изая, делая вид, что не понял вопроса, — Им всего четыре, и большую часть дня они проводят в детском саду, — он открывает дверь, включает свет и заходит внутрь, — Я думаю, мы найдём что-нибудь на ужин, когда они придут.

— Я не это имел в виду, — разочарование в голосе Шизуо почти скрывает озабоченность. Изая бросает сумку на стул и невидящим взглядом смотрит на дальнюю стену, пока Шизуо разговаривает с его спиной, — И всем всё равно, чем ты _занят_?

Смех Изаи звучит слишком громко. Он знает это, знает, что это слишком резко, и возможно грубо, и немного похоже на смех маньяка, и даже Шизуо понимает это, но Изая не может удержаться, как не может удержаться и от улыбки на лице, когда наконец поворачивается и встречается с жалостью во взгляде Хейваджимы.

— Конечно, — говорит он, ярко, резко и с такой злобой, что на языке чувствуется привкус крови, а слова похожи на холодные лезвия, — Почему это _должно кого-то волновать_?

Шизуо всматривается в него. Изая видит весь диапазон эмоций, через которые тот проходит — жалость, сочувствие, которого Изая вовсе не хочет, но вместе с тем и гнев, который не мог не возникнуть после слов Изаи, сказанных _таким_ тоном. Орихара видит угрожающее выражение в движении челюсти Шизуо, видит, как напрягаются костяшки чужих пальцев и сжимается в кулак рука, и надеется, как и всегда, что эта угроза наконец воплотится в реальность, в расцветающую боль от удара кулаком по скуле или от сломанных рёбер, в удовлетворение от драки, которая всегда маячит на горизонте, когда рядом Шизуо.

— Меня волнует, — говорит Шизуо, но Изая так пристально смотрел на его руки, что ему требуется время, чтобы понять, о чём речь. Когда он поднимает глаза, то встречается взглядом с Шизуо, волосы которого отбрасывают тени на лицо, — Понятно?

Он произносит это слово как объявление войны, как заявление о том, что за благополучие Изаи готов пойти на насилие. И судя по тому, как напрягается от прилива адреналина тело Изаи, Шизуо не единственный, кто понимает истинный смысл его слов.

— Хорошо, — отвечает Изая, как будто бы спокойно, как будто ему абсолютно всё равно, как будто не его сердце сейчас так быстро бьётся в его груди, как будто это не он не может понять, слёзы или ярость сжимают его горло, — Можешь делать всё, что захочешь, сэмпай, мне без разницы.

— Вот и отлично, — произносит Шизуо и отворачивается, даже не подозревая о лжи Изаи, настолько очевидной, что она словно бы всё ещё дрожит в воздухе, — Ты играешь в сёги*?

Изая переводит взгляд на плитки сёги, в лёгком беспорядке разложенные на доске на полу.

— Очевидно же, что нет, — он придаёт голосу снисходительный тон, в то же время пытаясь избавиться от напряжения во всём теле, — Это _гобан_ **, он не для сёги. Какой же ты всё-таки _некультурный_!

Шизуо оглядывается на него.

— Но это же плитки для сёги, разве нет? Во что ты вообще _играешь_?

Изая смотрит на него с широкой улыбкой. Глаза Шизуо подозрительно сужаются, но взгляда он не отводит, даже когда Изая делает шаг к нему.

— Я тебе покажу, — говорит Орихара, обходя его и садясь у дальней стороны гобана, — Садись напротив.

Изая выигрывает как в первый раз, так и во второй. К началу третьего раздражение Шизуо от несоответствия правил Изаи с общепринятыми видно в его взгляде и хмурых морщинках на лбу. И потому звук открывающейся входной двери становится более чем достаточной причиной, чтобы отказаться от дальнейшей игры. Сначала можно впервые встретиться с Майру и Курури, а затем присматривать за ними, пока Изая роется в кухонных шкафчиках в поисках чего-то, смутно напоминающего полноценную еду.

Изая не говорит Шизуо, что компания для игры ему вовсе не нужна.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Сёги — японская настольная логическая игра шахматного типа.  
> ** Гобан — игровое поле (доска) для игры в го, выполненное в виде толстого цельнодеревянного столика на невысоких ножках. В Японии словом «гобан» именуют любую доску для го. (wikipedia.org)


End file.
